Ikiha Uchiha
by Hikari Yang
Summary: please forgive me i know this plot is overused...anyway... What if Sasuke had a younger sister? how would this change what happened if it changes anything at all? sorry if it isn't very good. I wrote it a few years ago before i had a dislike for Mary Sues. but please don't knock it till you read it! rated t just to be safe. don't know how far I'll take it.


Hikari: Hi people! Its me Hikari! Ok, I just found this notebook under my bed and it had a story I started about two years ago so I decided, "hey! Why not post it and see what people think?" First I would like you to understand that I wrote this before I had an extreme dislike for Mary Sue's so if she sounds mary sueish I'm sorry. I am currently too lazy to go back and edit out the parts that make her a mary sue so you're going to have to deal with it. Just so you know Ikiha is currently 3, Sasuke is 7, and Itachi is 12.

Ikiha's POV

"WHY?!" I screamed.

"Why do you like 'Tachi nii-san more than you like me or Sasgay nii-san?!" My outburst had left my father speechless. At this point I was not only upset but very angry at my father. Both me and Sasgay felt the same way. Dad was always comparing us to 'tachi and it felt like he saw us as mini versions of him. He wanted us to make the exact same progress if not better. Whenever we did something the first thing out of his mouth would be "Itachi did the same thing when he was three" or something like that. Tears were pouring down my face. Sasgay nii-san was waiting for me just outside the door while mom was in the kitchen and 'tachi was off on a mission somewhere.

"You always compare us to 'tachi nii-san! We are different people so stop acting like we're 'tachi!" I screamed. I felt this strange feeling rising from my stomach. It was strange but at the same time comforting. It felt like I was being hugged, it was so calming and nice that I just closed my eyes and let it consume me.

Fugaku's POV

I was sitting at the table in the meeting room waiting for Itachi to return. I needed a quick word with him about his progress. Suddenly out of nowhere my three year old daughter, Ikiha, bursts into the room crying.

"WHY?!" she screamed.

"Why do you like 'Tachi nii-san more than you like me or Sasgay nii-san?!" I was stunned. She has never spoken to me in this manner before. And what even brought this up?

"you always compare us to 'tachi nii-san! We are different people so stop acting like we're 'tachi!" She screams once again. I felt a powerful chakra coming from her and looked up. Her entire body was surrounded by dark purple chakra and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled. With a high pitched, almost feral, scream she charged forward and slammed her fists so hard into the table that it snapped in half. She slowly lifted her head up and her eyes snapped open. I stared in shock as her eyes were no longer the dark onyx color they once were but were now a blood red.

"The Sharingan?" I half said to myself, "but Itachi didn't get that until he was nine…"

"See! There you go again! You're still comparing me to tachi nii-san!" She swung her fist forward aiming at my face. Knowing that I wouldn't have enough time to stop her I blocked my face from her attack.

"Ikiha!" someone yelled. I uncovered my face to see Itachi struggling to hold her back.

Itachi's POV

I sighed as I walked through the Uchiha Compound. These jonin were getting to easy.

"Mom. I'm home."

My mom looks up from the dishes.

"Thank goodness your back. I heard a lot shouting coming from the other room, could you check it out

for me?"

"Sure I'll check." I said.

"Thanks sweetie!" she says continuing the dishes. I just started walking down the hall when I heard a loud crack. I ran as fast as I could to the source of the noise.

"See! There you go again!" I stopped in front of the door and peeked in. I saw Ikiha staring at our father surrounded in dark purple chakra and blood red eyes.

"The Sharingan?" I whispered.

"You're still comparing me to tachi nii-san!" she yelled. She pulled her fist back and aimed for dad's face. Just before I ran into the room I saw my dad put his hands up to block his face.

"Ikiha!" I yelled. She stopped in mid swing and looked at me. I took that moment to restrain her before she got to try again. I grunted slightly as she elbowed me in the stomach. Father slowly moved his hands away from his face and stared straight into Ikiha's angry and unblinking eyes. With a slight growl he slowly rose to his feet. I had a feeling this wouldn't go well because of the heated look in his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?!" he asked/snapped, "You should know how to behave around your father, not to mention your clan leader!"

He lifted his hand to slap her when Sasuke came running into the room.

"Please stop!" he yelled standing in front of us, "its my fault she came in here. I was complaining about being compared to Nii-san and I told her that I wanted to tell you how I feel and she said she'd do it for me. I couldn't stop her in time… Please don't be mad at her! Be mad at me instead! I was the one who put the idea into her head!" Dad huffed and looked at Sasuke.

"I'll speak with you later." He said with a dangerous hint in his voice.

"As for you." He said glaring at Ikiha, "I expect you to deal with her." Directing that part at me. I gave a slight nod of my head to show that I understood. With that he turned on his heels and stormed out. I watched as Sasuke slowly slunk out of the room before bringing my attention back to the struggling three year old in my arms.

"Come back here you coward! I'm not done yet!" She yelled. I swear I heard another voice over her own.

"yes you are done" I stated as I slung her over my shoulder and walked out toward her room.

Hikari: so how was it? Not too bad I hope. I would have wrote more but I'm not very sure about the next part…something just doesn't seem right. I have a question for all you people out there. I was thinking about making the purple chakra a ten tailed wolf but that's too mary sueish so I wanted to know if you have any other ideas. I want it to be another creature of some sort because if it's not I lose a huge chunk of my story and I don't want to lose that part. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wanted to get this out asap and didn't take time to go through it. My co-author Paperbag is going to be editing it for me so be sure to look for the updated version.


End file.
